


Play With Me

by Kaellig



Category: James Bond - All Media Types, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, WTF Combat
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:26:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О сложных отношениях Рауля Сильвы со своими людьми</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play With Me

Когда он засыпает, Северин гибким движением поднимается с постели, накидывает на себя тонкий шёлковый халат и берёт со стола сигареты и зажигалку. Закуривая, она долго разглядывает распластавшегося на кровати мужчину — коротко стриженый затылок, сильные руки, широкая спина, несколько следов от пулевых ранений, грубый шрам на правом боку. Патрис дышит ровно и глубоко, и хотя Северин знает, что он проспит до самого утра, как и всегда, она не торопится покидать комнату. Она медленно докуривает сигарету, стараясь растянуть её как можно дольше, затем берёт вторую. Ещё один щелчок зажигалки. Пальцы Северин с длинными ногтями, от которых на груди и плечах Патриса остались глубокие царапины, чуть подрагивают.

Она была бы рада остаться здесь на всю ночь, но вторая сигарета истлевает чуть быстрее первой — Северин пару раз затягивается слишком порывисто и нервно, — и предлогов, чтобы задержаться, больше не остаётся.

Когда она входит в свою комнату, Рауль Сильва полулежит на её кровати, взгромоздив ноги в не слишком чистых ботинках прямо на узорное покрывало. Он перебирает сцепленными в замок пальцами и что-то насвистывает, картинно глядя в потолок чуть исподлобья. В цветастой рубашке, выглядывающей из-под расстёгнутого белого пиджака, и с этим насупленным выражением лица он выглядит совсем безобидно и даже немного забавно, но Северин замирает, прикованная к порогу леденящим страхом. Даже зная, что он будет ждать её, она всё равно каждый раз надеется, что хоть сегодня Сильва не придёт. Но он приходит всегда.

Рауль медленно переводит взгляд на неё, не поворачивая головы и не прерывая очередной рулады. В его взгляде видны укор, детская обида и толика разочарования — так смотрит ребёнок, оставленный на весь день один, на вернувшегося глубоко за полночь родителя.

— Ну и где же тебя носило? — гнусаво спрашивает он, растягивая слова.

По всему телу Северин пробегает дрожь; она теребит в руках пачку сигарет и кривит наскоро накрашенные губы в жалком подобии улыбки. Сильва цокает языком и качает головой. Затем, резко расцепив руки, он стремительно спрыгивает с кровати и подходит к девушке. Северин невольно дёргает головой, когда ладонь Рауля ласково касается её подбородка, и он, заметив это движение, вцепляется в её лицо всеми пятью пальцами. Северин больно, но она больше не рискует двигаться, даже не морщится. В её глазах плещется страх.

— Почему ты не отвечаешь? — всё тем же жалостливо-печальным голосом спрашивает Сильва, и эти интонации совершенно не сочетаются с его жёсткой хваткой. — Отвечай, — резко приказывает он, чуть встряхивая девушку, и она невольно вскрикивает от боли.

Пальцы на её лице тут же разжимаются; Сильва оглаживает её щёку, легко-легко, почти не прикасаясь, и с выражением заботы заглядывает в глаза, а затем размашисто ударяет раскрытой ладонью.

— Шлюха, — выплёвывает он. Северин молча хватается за горящую щёку. Рауль перехватывает её запястье, дёргает в сторону и другой рукой грубо стирает тёмно-вишнёвую помаду с её губ. — Шлюха, — повторяет он тягучим тоном и ухмыляется. — Ты хорошо ему дала? Как следует? — ладонь Сильвы ложится на грудь Северин, чуть сжимает. — Он был доволен?

Северин судорожно вздыхает, когда он болезненно сжимает её сосок. Сильва наклоняется к самому её уху и произносит едва различимым шёпотом:  
— Он самый лучший у меня, его нужно обслуживать по высшему разряду. — Рауль резко отстраняется и снова принимает обиженно-насупленный вид. — Но ты и так это знаешь, да? Дрянная девчонка, — почти одобрительно добавляет Сильва. Он делает несколько шагов назад, сложив перед собой кончики пальцев и оценивающе разглядывая Северин. — Дрянная девчонка, — повторяет он и кокетливо подмигивает.

Северин решает, что опасность миновала и облегчённо переводит дыхание. Иногда, в хорошие дни, когда Сильва почти вменяем, он не трогает её, позволяя просто уйти.

Но сегодня не один из таких дней. Северин понимает это, когда взгляд Рауля Сильвы становится жёстким и совершенно безумным. Он одним прыжком пересекает разделяющее их пространство, хватает её за горло и резко вбивает в стену. Северин почти задыхается; она бессильно скребёт пальцами по сильной руке Сильвы, но он не обращает внимания на кровоточащие царапины, остающиеся от её ногтей. Даже наоборот — кровь заводит его ещё сильнее, и Рауль слизывает крошечные красные капельки со своей кожи, а затем грубо целует Северин, толкаясь языком в её мягкий, податливый рот. Затухающим сознанием она отмечает металлический привкус крови.

Он срывает с неё халат и бросает её на кровать. Северин, вновь обретя возможность дышать, не сопротивляется, когда он лезет в неё пальцами. Она закрывает глаза, воскрешая в памяти равнодушные, но аккуратные прикосновения Патриса, его поцелуи и ласки, его тело, вминающее её в постель, и протяжно стонет, выгибаясь. Северин знает, что Сильва думает сейчас о том же самом.

Он сам посылает её каждый раз в комнату Патриса и внимательно наблюдает через монитор камеры за тем, как переплетаются их тела на белоснежных простынях. Она знает, что Рауль ревнует к ней Патриса, но никак не может понять, любит ли Сильва его или просто жаждет обладать, как и всем, что попадается ему под руку. Любовь Сильвы – такая же противоречивая, как и его слова; она обволакивает и душит, забивается в рот и нос, лезет пальцами в горло, словно пытаясь вывернуть наизнанку. Иногда Северин кажется, что Сильва испытывает к наёмнику всю нежность, на какую только способен. Но затем она замечает полный жажды и безумия взгляд Рауля, и ей становится страшно за Патриса – как страшно за саму себя каждый день, каждую минуту, когда она находится рядом с Сильвой.

Она знает, что Сильва ненавидит её красивое ладное тело, её чувственный рот и томный олений взгляд. Но сильнее всего он ненавидит эту проклятую дырку у неё между ног, которой может воспользоваться любой. И он трахает её, вбивая пальцы в податливую плоть, и думает о том, как в неё входит напряжённый член Патриса. Он не останавливается, пока её стоны не сменяются криками боли. Только тогда Сильва вытаскивает из неё пальцы, брезгливо вытирает ладонь об её живот и крепко целует напоследок в кривящиеся губы.

Он уходит, оставляя её рыдать, скорчившись на измявшемся покрывале.

На следующее утро Северин отводит глаза, встретившись взглядом с Патрисом, и спокойно проходит мимо него. Она не станет просить его увезти её отсюда, не станет умолять убить Сильву, не станет кидаться ему в ноги, чтобы он не оставлял её одну с этим чудовищем. Потому что знает, что ему всё равно.

Но даже оставаясь равнодушным, он позволяет ей верить, что помимо искажённой, изуродованной и совершенно бессильной жажды обладания, которую способен испытывать Сильва, существует и что-то иное. Что-то, похожее на любовь.

Если бы Патрис тоже любил её, думает Северин, всё было бы намного хуже.


End file.
